gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trick
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung In Manhattan versucht sich der angehende Komponist Gabriel an einem Musical. Eine Testaufführung mit seiner besten Freundin Katherine in der Hauptrolle bringt aber wenig positive Resonanz. Bei einem Besuch in einer Schwulen-Bar verguckt er sich in den Gogo-Boy Mark. Als sie sich später in der U-Bahn wiedersehen, beginnt eine lange Nacht: Auf der Suche nach einem ungestörten Ort sind die redselige beste Freundin, der egoistische Mitbewohner und andere Schwierigkeiten zu überwinden. english Spoiler warning Gabriel (Christian Campbell), an aspiring Broadway composer sees and becomes smitten with Mark (John Paul Pitoc), a Go-Go dancer in a gay bar. The two meet again in the subway and go back to Gabriel's place to have sex. They're frustrated in the attempt, with first Gabriel's aspiring actress friend Katherine (Tori Spelling) and then his roommate Rich and his girlfriend Judy showing up at the apartment. When Gabriel loses a coin toss for the apartment and he and Mark have to leave, Gabriel seeks out his friend Perry to use his place, but as Perry's taking them there they run into Perry's ex-boyfriend. Perry and his ex tearfully reconcile and they go back to Perry's, frustrating Gabriel and Mark again. They decide to hit a club for some dancing, and there an evil drag queen (Miss Coco Peru) corners Gabriel in the restroom. She badmouths Mark to Gabriel, telling him of the time they tricked, which sounds very much like how Gabriel and Mark met, and how Mark gave her a fake phone number. Gabriel decides to take off. Mark follows Gabriel back to his place to talk but also because he's left his keys there. They go in to look and try to talk it out while Judy mediates, but Mark leaves. Judy finds Mark's keys and Gabriel chases after Mark with them. They decide to get something to eat but they run into Katherine and some of her theatre friends and Katherine monopolizes the conversation. Gabriel blows up at her and Katherine melts down and leaves in a huff. Gabriel chases after her and smoothes things over. As a new day dawns, Mark gives Gabriel his phone number and heads home. Gabriel calls the number and learns that it's Mark's actual number. While they never found a spot to trick, Mark and Gabriel have formed a budding relationship beyond the simple trick they'd first been trying for. français Gabriel (Campbell chrétien), un compositeur aspirant de Broadway voit et devient frappé avec la marque (John Paul Pitoc), un danseur d'Aller-Aller dans une barre gaie. Le rassemblement deux encore dans le souterrain et vont de nouveau à l'endroit de Gabriel avoir le sexe. Ils sont frustrés dans la tentative, avec l'amie aspirante Katherine (tores de l'actrice du premier Gabriel orthographiant) et puis son compagnon de chambre riche et sa amie Judy révélant à l'appartement. Quand Gabriel perd un jet en l'air de pièce de monnaie pour l'appartement et lui et la marque doivent partir, Gabriel cherche son ami Perry pour employer son endroit, mais comme Perry les leur prenant là fonctionnent dans l'ex-ami de Perry. Perry et ses ex réconcilient tearfully et ils vont de nouveau à Perry, Gabriel de frustration et marquent encore. Ils décident de frapper un club pour danser, et là une reine mauvaise de drague (Mlle Coco Pérou) accule Gabriel dans les toilettes. Elle marque de badmouths à Gabriel, les lui disant du temps a dupé, qui ressemble infiniment à de la façon dont Gabriel et marque se sont réunis, et de la façon dont la marque lui a donné un nombre de téléphone faux. Gabriel décide de décoller. La marque suit Gabriel de nouveau à son endroit pour parler mais également parce qu'il a laissé ses clefs là. Elles entrent pour la regarder et pour essayer de parler dehors tandis que Judy négocie, mais la marque part. Judy trouve les clefs de la marque et Gabriel chasse après identifier par elles. Elles décident d'obtenir quelque chose manger mais elles fonctionnent dans Katherine et une partie de ses amis et Katherine de théâtre monopolise la conversation. Gabriel explose à la sa et Katherine se fond et part dans une colère. Gabriel chasse après elle et lisse des choses plus de. Comme nouvelles aubes d'un jour, la marque donne à Gabriel son nombre et têtes de téléphone à la maison. Gabriel demande le numéro et apprend que c'est le nombre réel de la marque. Tandis qu'ils ne trouvaient jamais une tache pour duper, marquer et Gabriel ont formé un rapport de bourgeonnement au delà du tour simple qu'ils d'abord essayant pour. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Berlin International Film Festival' 1999 **Leserpreis der Zeitschrift "Siegessäule" / Reader Jury of the "Siegessäule" / Jury de lecteur du « Siegessäule »: Jim Fall *'L.A. Outfest' 1999 **Spezieller Preis des Regieausschusses / Special Programming Committee Award - Outstanding Emerging Talent / Récompense spéciale du Comité de programmation - talent naissant exceptionnel: Jim Fall Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:008.jpg Tommy-76 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:1999 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis